dragon reaper
by natasha.borg14
Summary: a dragon spirit that was wondering through the world without any one seeing her, on day a certain berry sees her and send her to the soul society where her new visable life starts
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo owns it

(_Thinking inside my head_)

"Talking out loud"

It's lonely in this world, I am the only thing here amongst the living people, that's right I'm dead, I live in the spirit world and no one sees me, I mean I'm huge, I'm tall as a two story building, as wide as a small truck and as long as the longest limo and I'm not gona mention my weight. I'm a Dragon and my name is Misaki Kuchiki, I was the last one left alive in hiding but while in a human form I was hit by a semi-trailer and I died at the crash.

FLASH BACK

_(Wow I can walk in public without people running, screaming or trying to kill me) this world is so different to the forest I wonder what the big metallic things are. There is a small red man under some coloured lights facing the metallic things and when he disappeared a green man appeared everyone started walking and i then started walking and the green man disappeared and the red man came back so I stopped and then I heard a large metallic thing coming to me. Next thing I know I'm flat on the ground and bleeding a lot, everything was cold, numb and I was losing my vision I felt so tired so I went to sleep. When I woke up I saw my body being zipped up in a body bag and loaded into an ambulance and taken away._

END FLASH BACK

Since that day I haven't been seen by anyone, I make the loudest noises I attack people and I don't get heard by anyone and I pass right through them. One day I found myself in the Karakura Town and I wandered past this little clinic called Kurosaki Clinic and this orange haired teenager, who was walking to the clinic in a high schoolers uniform, starts freaking out and points in my direction so I move over to see what's behind me and there is nothing. I then realised that he is pointing at me and I say telepathically (cause no one can understand dragon) "can you see me?", he nods slightly "wow you can hear me to" then out of no were these two people dressed in black with a little white belt carrying swords and I step back. The one with red hair said "what you freaking about Ichigo?" and both following his hand, turns and sees me, they both freak and draw their swords and I say in a loud yet calm voice "wait I mean no harm!". The one with black hair said "what are you and what your name is?" I reply "I am a dragon; I have not been seen by another since I died and my name is Misaki Kuchiki". The one with black hair seemed surprised and then said "no way we have the same last name, my name is Rukia Kuchiki" then the red haired one goes "if were introducing every one, my name is Renji Abarai and this orange haired idiot is Ichigo Kurosaki". I reply "nice to meet someone that can both hear me and see me" Rukia then said "if you haven't been seen by anyone but us you must be a spirit, ICHIGO! Stop freaking out and do you job as a soul reaper". Ichigo then steps out of the freaking out trance and Rukia slaps him separating him into two, one I the high school uniform and one dresses like Rukia and Renji with a massive sword that looked like a oversized kitchen knife without a handle instead a bandage, he takes the sword off his back and walks forward holding the hilt toward me he then moves forward and taps me on the forehead and I'm surrounded by a soothing peaceful light and went to sleep.

When I woke up I wasn't in Karakura Town, I was in a place where everyone can see me, and this little boy came up and said "miss why do you have big bat wings?"

Next update will depend on the reviews I get


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo owns it

(_Thinking inside my head_)

"Talking out loud"

Recap

_"ICHIGO! Stop freaking out and do you job as a soul reaper". Ichigo then steps out of the freaking out trance and Rukia slaps him separating him into two, one in the high school uniform and one dresses like Rukia and Renji with a massive sword that looked like an oversized kitchen knife without a handle instead a bandage, he takes the sword off his back and walks forward holding the hilt toward me he then moves forward and taps me on the forehead and I'm surrounded by a soothing peaceful light and went to sleep._

_When I woke up I wasn't in Karakura Town, I was in a place where everyone can see me, and this little boy came up and said "miss why do you have big bat wings?"_

End of recap

I look behind myself and there as the boy said are two bat like wings, in other words my dragon wings, I turn to the boy and say "I don't look scary to you?" he replied "no you look like a cool big sister with something on her back". I was surprised that he understood me after speaking, what was even more surprising is that I spoke the most common human language out loud. While still freaking out I stood up (cause I was sitting down) and start walking away, then I started running, I kept on running till my lungs felt like they would explode. I then collapsed next to a big roundish door that kind of reminded me of a big luxurious house in the Japanese country side, as my vision faded I look beside the door and try to read what it says, I tried to sound it out "ku…..chi….ki, Kuchiki, this house must belong to that girl I saw in Karakura Town" feeling so tired and sleepy I close my eyes. When I wake, I realise (_I'm not on dirt any more, I'm on something comfortable_) I spring up and stay in a low crouching stance and there was a guy with black hair and something white in it is sitting a desk writing something. He stops and turns to look at me, the first thing I see stand out on his face is his eyes, they are so sad and filled with loneliness, my first thought was (_he looks so cute with those sad and lonely eyes it almost makes me want to cry_) before I realise he moves closer with a tissue and I notice I'm crying. I take the tissue and say in a quiet and embarrassed tone "he… that never happened before" he replied "that's alright when someone passes on after a long time alone sometimes emotions like that, that were bottled up a long time ago bubble to the surface without warning" his voice sounded like warm honey with an overtone of a strict leader. I reply "thank you for looking after me, but I think I should leave, I believe I don't belong here" he replies with urgency "don't leave! I would like you to stay here and…. I want to know anything and everything about you; you are so beautiful and unique and I believe we are destined to be together, I have felt this before and I let it go and I have never felt sadder I don't want to be sad and alone anymore". What he said touched my heart and I said quietly with a happy undertone "very well if you want me to stay then please tell me your name?" he relied surprised "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Byakuya Kuchiki, the lord of the Kuchiki house hold". I reply "that's funny I have met a Kuchiki before, her name was Rukia, any way my name is Misaki Kuchiki apparently we all have the same last names". He seemed surprised and then he said "you met my younger sister, Rukia?" I reply with "yeah I remember seeing her with a red headed one, uh…. I think his name was Renji and another with orange hair, his name had something to do with strawberries" he replies with a under tone of disappointment and as he put his hand over his eyes and dragged it to one side of his face "dam it Renji goofing off again with that stupid boy, Ichigo and dragging Rukia with him". I replied with a factual tone "actually I found Ichigo then Rukia and Renji appeared so she was doing something with Renji not being dragged around by him…. And would you tell me where I am at the moment and where in the world I am?" He said "you are in a room in my house and I found you outside courtyard gate and you have been sent to the soul society where all spirits are sent after they die". Then a girl just outside yelled "NII-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU!" then the door opened and Rukia was there and she saw her brother with me and said "WHY ARE YOU WITH MY NII-SAMA?

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo owns it

(_Thinking inside my head_)

"_Inside other people's heads_"

"Talking out loud"

Recap

"_Would you tell me where I am at the moment and where in the world I am?" He said "you are in a room in my house and I found you outside courtyard gate and you have been sent to the soul society where all spirits are sent after they die". Then a girl just outside yelled "NII-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU!" then the door opened and Rukia was there and she saw her brother with me and said "WHY ARE YOU WITH MY NII-SAMA?_

End of recap

Rukia then barged into the room and stood next to her brother, I quickly stood up and my wings spread a little making them noticeable, Rukia realised who I was but said nothing I started to explain "I collapsed in front of this house and your brother brought me inside and looked after me… and I was just about to leave and visit the soul reaper academy and see if I can enrol". She replied in a clam voice "ok so one day you want to be a soul reaper, hm when that day comes I hope its soon" then she winks at me and I hear in her head "_I hope she isn't in nii-samas squad and in mine so I can keep an eye on her_" Rukia then said "come I'll show you the way out" I reply quickly "thanks". As she lead me out of her maze of a home I took note of the different rooms and which way we went so I could come back, Rukia started talking again "so how did you end up in front of my house?" I replied "when I woke up I saw this kid and just started running and when I stopped and collapsed I looked at the name next to the door and it said 'Kuchiki' and I knew that that was your name so I felt I would be helped by you or your family if you had any cause I didn't know". Rukia didn't speak again until we got to one of the entries to her house and then she said "the academy is that way" she pointed to the really nice looking area with a big brown building where there were a lot of red and blue clothed people. I quickly say thanks and leave as I walk the area changes from high class society to the slums and there are also some shops lining the main street, all the people manning their street stalls stare at me and a few try to sell me something, one thing they all have in common is they always say 'you look like a rich woman' as I get further from the stalls I look at my sleeve and the material look very expensive (_I'll have to return these to Byakuya once I'm a soul reaper_). Just before I reach the door of the building a large man steps inform of me and says "you're not meant to be here go back home" I reply "but I want to become a soul reaper, though I might not look like it I am very strong" he then says "but do you have the power?" I reply smugly "I've had the power since I was alive" I put out my hand and push up my sleeve and make a glowing sphere. The man looked a little surprised and then said "fine I'll take you to the Dean…this way" he then started to lead my through the academy, we went up several flights of stairs and then to a very big pair of wooden doors that was carved with amazing detail. The man knocked on the door and went inside and with my good hearing I hear "sir there is a woman who is good at spirit energy channelling and a kuchiki kimono" I think (_KUCHIKI KIMINO dam Byakuya he wanted me to be his wife as soon as possible I'm gona yell at him when I see him next_) both the Dean and the guy come out, the Dean says "greetings miss Kuchiki I'm Dean Irido" I reply "quick question, why do you know last name?" Dean Irido replied "because you are wearing the Kuchiki symbol, the cherry blossom tree, absolutely no one is to ware cherry blossom trees on their clothes unless they are in the Kuchiki clan". I reply "but I'm not in the Kuchiki clan, yeah I have the same last name but I just got here, I couldn't be in that clan and I was given this kimono by Byakuya Kuchiki because I didn't have anything to wear apart from some tattered old looking clothes". Irido goes on "any way if you want to become a soul reaper there is only one thing you have to do, take a test to see what you know" I reply "fine then let's do this" Irido lets me sit at his desk, he hands me a sheet of paper and a pen and says "start, you have one hour". Some of the questions are really stupid and some are really hard but all of this is so easy I could do this when I'm drunk, within 20 minutes I hand the test back and he starts grading it, in another 20 minutes Irido passes it back and says "congratulation you got the highest mark since to academy was opened (it's been open for millions of years) I reply "cool so what class am I in?". Irido said in an excited yet sarcastic tone "you'll be joining the advanced class, because it is the middle of the year, I will organise for some extra classes for you to catch you up" then I heard "_son of a bitch now I have to talk to those teachers and try to get an extra class out of them_" he continued saying "I'll help you with getting your uniform…follow me" Irido lead me out his office and down the hall and into another room, he said "Miss Yuta are you here?" then out of no were a lady tripped and knocked a privacy screen over and said " yes I'm hear Dean Irido and ow" he replied "are you alright Miss Yuta" she got up and dusted off her clothes and replied "yes I'm fine…what do you need?" Irido replied "oh yeah meet Miss Misaki Kuchiki, she has no relation to that man from years ago, ok, she needs a uniform and some spare clothes to wear in the meantime cause everyone thinks she rich and these areas that is a dangerous kind of person to be". Miss Yuta replied "ok I can do that…please follow my Miss Kuchiki" Miss Yuta directed me towards the back wall where there was a closet and says "stand behind that screen and strip so you can try on some other clothes and your uniform" I reply "ok, thanks for helping me find a uniform Miss Yuta" she replied "that's ok and call me Kimi, there are so few women passing through those doors so any woman is considered a friend to me". I think (_wow she is so nice_) "thank you Kimi, I have only been here a couple of days and I have two friends and a fiancé" Kimi replied with a surprised tone "oh wow who asked?" I replied "Byakuya Kuchiki, he confessed to me after I woke up after collapsing outside his house" Kimi yelled "WHY DID HE CONFESS TO YOU?"

Please review


End file.
